Bringing up Baby
by meagnolia
Summary: Angel and Connor's life together in s5. ac sc no slash
1. Default Chapter

Angel sat down at his desk and ran his fingers through this fashionable messy hair and sighed. It had been the second time in as many weeks that his son and Spike had decided to have themselves a good old time at Wolfram and Hart's expense. Angel wouldn't have even noticed they were gone if he hadn't decided to go on a blood and booze run in celebration of Gunn's victory in his case against the baby eaters. When Angel reached the parking deck and saw his silver convertible noticeably missing from spot number four he didn't need two guess to who had take it out for a joyride at four AM. It disturbed Angel a little when Spike and Connor became friend but it made him crazy knowing that they teamed up to deceive and annoy Angel. "So what do you two have to say for yourselves? You realize that if we weren't the LAPD's law firm you two would be sitting in jail cells right now. And considering your respective builds being sold as boyfriend to the highest bidder."  
  
"Oh come off it old man. I just took the boy out for a little fun. Lord knows you all wouldn't have invited him to your little we're-saving- the-world-party. And we booth know no one would have gone out of their way to invite me."  
  
"That's no excuse you know it was way too late for Connor to be out. And Connor you've been warned about drinking with Spike, not to mention smoking and the medications you're on. That combination could have gotten you killed. Oh and I'd like to know which one of you two unemployed gentlemen will be paying for the car repairs?"  
  
"Dad I'm sorry can we talk about this tomorrow. I think I'm gunna throw up." Connor whined as he leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Come on Angel it's almost dawn. We're all tired."  
  
"Alright I don't really want to deal with either of you right now anyway. Connor come on we'll go to bed. You have to see Carole at ten and I don't want you to be late. Same for you Spike, go to bed and I expect to see you up and helping Harmony send out the billing information by noon. I have a meeting for the three of us scheduled for five tomorrow to discuss what the repercussions of this little incident will be. Now if that's it say goodnight Connor. I'll see you in the morning Spike. "  
  
Connor mumbled a goodnight to Spike and obediently followed his father to the elevator to their suite. The pair rode in silence up to the room and Connor collapsed on the couch as soon as they walked in the door. Angel went into the bathroom and began gathering Connor's medications. It had been three months since Connor's breakdown at the mall and the boy had been doing reasonably well under the care of W&H's best child psychiatrist. He had been cut back to seeing Carole as she liked to be called twice a week but was still taking quite a few medications to keep him functioning on a day-to-day basis. Angel began sorting out the pink and green and blue pills before pausing then calling out "Hey Connor do you want that sleeping pill? And how about a baby aspirin? Carole did say you could take one at a time if you needed to."  
  
"I don't need a sleeping pill I'm exhausted as it is. And an aspirin sounds good."  
  
Angel entered a moment later with a handful of pills and a glass of water, handing them one at a time over to Connor who took then dutifully. "Now I want you to go to bed now and I'll be in in a few minutes." With that Angel went brush his teeth. As he entered his room to change he was a little surprised to find Connor curled up under the silk sheets and with the comforter pulled up over his head. Angel smiled to himself as he undressed and climbed under the covers next to his little boy. 


	2. Carole

It was three minutes after eleven and Angel was already pacing. Connor's appointment was due to end three minutes ago ad Angel was growing impatient. Before his twelfth round around the rug was complete Carole emerged with a very composed looking Connor in tow.  
  
"Hi Angel."  
  
"Hello Carole. Hey son you think you could go to the lab by yourself. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah sure dad. I think I can handle it."  
  
Angel watched Connor Depart before beginning the discussion. "How's he coming along?"  
  
"He's hanging in there. He's getting better about being truthful in what he tells me. He trusts that I don't want him back to where he was any more than he does. He's trying hard Angel, but you have to remember he's been through so much. He's moved almost completely beyond the angry and violent stage. He's becoming more passive aggressive but that's just another phase and we're working on that. How's he been for you?"  
  
"Good we haven't physically fought in weeks. He's still mostly quiet but he's become more affectionate."  
  
"Good. How have his sleeping and eating patterns been lately?"  
  
"Both are a lot better he eats at least two good meals a day now. He takes his sleeping pills pretty often still but he's sleeping though the night without them if he's tired out. He doesn't sleep with the lights on ever now. He had an accident Saturday night but hen changed the sheets and went right back to sleep all by himself. He's still having nightmares pretty frequently but you said that would take some time."  
  
"Yes that will and it sounds like he's making a lot of progress. Is there anything else you wan to talk about?"  
  
"I'll take it he told you about last night?"  
  
"Yes I'll assume slightly swayed version of the story but I think I got the main idea. What are your plans in handling this?"  
  
"I don't know what to do about this. I don' want to say no you can't be with Spike and at the same time I want those two as far apart as possible."  
  
"You have to set limits. I admit that he does need a lot of leeway on some things but this is just Connor being eighteen and acting like it. He doesn't expect you to be like Holtz and tie him to a tree for a few days but I think on some level he needs you to guide him by putting consequences out there for his actions."  
  
"I know I'm just not used to this all quite yet. Thanks Carole. See you on Thursday then?"  
  
"Yep. Let me know how it goes."  
  
Angel sighed as he left the office and headed off to find Harmony and make sure Spike was with her. 


	3. Punishment and a threat

After Angel was satisfied finding Harmony and Spike actually working on bills instead of snogging behind the desk he went down to the lab to check on his son. Fred was responsible for supervising his biology lesson and today she was letting Connor dissect a frog. It was the first thing since Angel instituted daily lessons for Connor to study in hopes he would be interested in going off to college that he had really been interested in. Angel watched from behind the glass doors as the scalpel pierced the deceased creature's skin and split open its abdomen. Connor's eyes grew wide as Fred began pointing out the organ structures and having Connor extract them one by one. Angel sighed as he walked away. There were forms to sign and a few more calls to make before his meeting. He met with Gunn, went over the moctavian birthing ritual with Lorne, and called Wesley to make sure Connor had shown up for his history lesson all before preparing to meet with Spike and Connor. The car estimate had arrived at 11 and Angel thought he was hallucinating when he looked at the cost of repairing the damage. The chief of police had also called in to check on the status of a case and inquired how Spike was considering the officer who was responsible for stopping them now had a broken nose and lost two teeth caps from a wild punch Spike threw. When the page came at three to three from Harmony Angel was more than ready to face the two wayward boys.  
  
"So we've all had some time to think about this incident and I've been informed of I believe all the facts of the case now so now we're starting with you two. What do you think would be an appropriate punishment for this?"  
  
Connor looked bewildered and near tears when he finally spoke. " Do...do you want me to leave again?"  
  
Angel reached over and embraced his. "Connor, you made a mistake and your going to be punished but I'm certainly not sending you away. When that happened we both needed space and we shouldn't have been around each other. This is totally different. Do you understand that?" Connor nodded slowly and Angel stepped back to look at Spike who looked broken by the display he'd seen. "You either Spike. The powers put you here and here is where you'll stay no matter how crazy you may make me."  
  
Spike sighed audibly with relief. It had been bothering him all day. Being tossed out on your ass was typical Angelus style but a guaranteed home was something he hadn't had since he died. He had been trying to mentally cess out where he'd go. "So I guess I'll start then. I guess I'll be making myself comfortable in the invoice office."  
  
Angel smiled. "Good start. Keep going."  
  
"And I'll be handing over the keys."  
  
"Alright but keep thinking. Connor?"  
  
"Ugh...no HBO?"  
  
"And how about no TV until at least 2 hours of studying are done. Lets keep it coming boys."  
  
"And I'm grounded to the penthouse for a week?"  
  
"Try a month. And your are too Spike."  
  
"What? Come on Angel."  
  
"Hey who crashed who's car here? Now you both also are under no circumstance to leave the building. Oh and you'll both be washing and waxing all other eleven cars every day for the next month. Now depending how the week goes will determine any weekend suspension of this grounding. Now I want you both to listen very closely to this part. I can extend this for as long as necessary if you two refuse to cooperate and make my words if I ever get another call for the police about either of you I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee and spank you. Do you understand?"  
  
Bother Connor and Spike sat in a state of stock for a moment before replying. "Yes dad."  
  
"Yes Angel."  
  
"Alright then. I hope this is the last time we have to have this talk. Now Connor I want you to go to your room and study until in come up. Spike I expect you to help Gunn sort through depositions until five. I'll be by with your dinner later. I'll see you this evening."  
  
After Angel had shown the troublesome duo out he went off to find Lorne to go over that ritual one more time. 


	4. A responsibility

It was nearly six thirty before Angel finally finished up and headed up to the penthouse. It was nearly silent and Angel found his son reading his assignment from Wesley on his bed.  
  
"Hey Connor I was thinking it was a easy mac kinda night. How bout you?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Angel ignored the sour tone in Connor's voice and went into the kitchen. It had been over two centuries since he had had to make dinner of anything other than a person but Angel had tried hard to make things for Connor. He'd even gone to one of those 24-hour supermarkets with Fred who helped him pick out things that Connor liked. The fridge seemed to have an endless supply on baloney, cherry coke, and frozen waffles. They were the few things that Connor ate when he left the medical ward and they were desperate to get him to keep some weight on. When the bell on the microwave dang Connor emerged from his room and sat down at the counter across from Angel to eat.  
  
"So what are you reading?"  
  
"Some stupid book Wes picked out. He's making me make a list of the words I don't know so we can look them up together. Who cares what a carousel is anyway?"  
  
Angel laughed to himself. "Remind me to take you to see one sometime. How was the frog?"  
  
"Alright I guess. It didn't bleed or scream or anything. It was already dead when I got it."  
  
Angel cringed slightly at that comment. It had never occurred to him that Connor probably thought he got to kill the poor frog first. "I'm going to be across the way having dinner with Spike. I'll go patrolling from there. If you need me you know the number."  
  
"Can I go watch a movie with Gunn? Oh yeah... sorry I forgot about that whole grounded thing."  
  
"I want you to go to bed when you're done studying. You've had a long day and you need your rest. Don't forget about your medication alright?"  
  
"I won't. Kill something for me when you're out."  
  
Angel grabbed two jars of blood from the fridge and left Connor alone with his book. Spike's room was up a floor and over two doors, across from Lorne's. It was an interesting combination of show tunes and punk rock that flooded Angel's ears as he waited in the hallway for Spike to answer his door. After a few moments Spike showed up to his door.  
  
"Come in. Quit standing out there like you're taking me out on a bloody date."  
  
Angel came in quickly and passed over the jars of blood. He sat down on Spike's couch and drank his silently while he watched Spike microwave his. It was an awkward few seconds before either spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about junior there. I didn't mean to cause a problem between you two. I don't know what kids can and can't do anymore. It was different with Dawn. She was a girl and more like a little sister than a friend. He talks like you old man. It's easy to forget he's just shy of 18."  
  
"You can't forget Spike. In a lot of ways he's more like 8 than 18. He never had a childhood and he's foreign to this world. He can handle himself in a mugging but I wouldn't trust him to cross the street alone. I'm putting a lot of trust in you Spike when I let him do anything with you. I'm holding you just as accountable to me as he is. Do you understand that? I'm putting a lot of faith into you Spike. I've got to go patrol. We can talk about this tomorrow."  
  
Angel stood up to let himself out when Spike shouted after him. "Hey thank you by the way. For not kicking me out that is."  
  
"Don't thank me just yet." 


	5. you give them an inch

Connor and Spike were waiting anxiously on the couch in the lobby for Angel's decision. The pair had behaved themselves all week and Angel had said he'd let them know after his last meeting on Friday if they'd be allowed out that night. When the door to Angel's office finally opened Connor jumped up so fast the couch nearly tipped over with Spike still on it.  
  
"Dad can we go?" Connor shouted across the lobby.  
  
"Yeah. Get outa here. But be back by eleven." Connor hugged Angel as he ran over to the elevator. "Do you need any money?"  
  
"No dad but thanks." Connor shouted as the silver doors slid shut. Angel said a silent prayer that he'd done the right thing.  
  
*** It was seven minutes after eleven when Angel spotted his convertible pulling into the garage. Late but alive and not in prison. Angel sat on the couch silently and watched as Connor came though the door.  
  
"Hi dad. I'm sorry I know I'm late."  
  
"I told you eleven Connor. Was any part of that unclear?"  
  
"No and I already said I was sorry. It was only a few minutes."  
  
"You had me worried. You're not exactly good at keeping yourself out of trouble."  
  
"I'm really sorry dad can I just go to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"You have to eat some dinner first. And take your medicine. You haven't been sleeping well the past few days. Is anything bothering you?"  
  
"Its just the nightmares. Nothing new." Connor managed to piece out in between bites of spaghetti o's. Connor took his medicine and went to bed without much hassle. When Angel was sure he was sound asleep he went to bed himself. Angel awoke mid afternoon surprised he had slept so late. When he went to get his blood he found a half eaten pop tart on the counter with a note from Connor saying he was in the lobby. Not being too concerned considering he hadn't left the building Angel took a long shower before he headed down to check on his son. He could hear Connor's laughter before the elevator doors even opened and was nearly knocked over as soon as he stepped out by a blonde streak zooming past him. As his eyes followed the streak don the hall he realized it was Spike.  
  
"Connor what's going on here?"  
  
"Hey dad look what we got yesterday!" Connor slid quickly up to Angel's side.  
  
"Connor what are you standing on? Get down from there."  
  
"It's a skateboard dad. We got 'em yesterday at this shop in the valley. They work better on the pavement but w have to wait for sundown."  
  
"Are these things safe Spike?" Angel watched as Spike jumped up on the bench, slid across the edge, and came down at too sharp of an angle, tumbling off the board.  
  
"He's fine old man. If his head is as hard as yours you've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Do you want to try dad?"  
  
"No, no, no I'm too big for that flimsy little thing. You two have your fun." Just as he was finishing that comment Gunn rode by on a more beat up looking board.  
  
"Hey Angel. You're kid says these things are coming back. Man last time I had this out I was twenty."  
  
Angel spun around as he heard Fred laughing only to see Wesley holding her up as she tried to stand on a board. This was too much for Angel. "Wes don't we have dinner reservations in less than an hour?"  
  
"Hey that's right. Junior told me about the big date. Good luck peaches."  
  
"Yeah if there's a sock on the doorknob I promise to stay out."  
  
"Sock on the what?"  
  
"Don't bother all pop culture references are lost on him. Come on Angelcakes I'll help you pick out a tie."  
  
"Alright I expect you to check in with Lorne when you get back. I should be back before twelve but if I'm not I'm trusting you to take care of yourself. I'll leave my phone on in case you need me. Oh and please eat something sometime today." Angel headed off with Gunn, Fred, and Wes to get ready for their night out. Lorne went off to watch a Cher special on pay-per-view. When Spike was sure everyone was gone he began to plan.  
  
"So when do you think daddy dearest will be back."  
  
"If he has enough to drink I'd say around 1."  
  
"Good we have plenty of time to make it to the party" 


	6. Lorne to the Rescue

It was almost nine when Spike and Connor arrived at the party. It was at some local girl's house that Spike had known when he had lived in Sunnydale. The house was crowded and noisy and everyone was walking around with plastic colorful cups. Spike gave some guy ten dollars at the door and they passed him two cups and what looked like a cigarette. Spike lit it, took a drag, and handed it over to Connor. "Breath it in deeply."  
  
The "cigarette" made Connor's head feel funny but he tried to ignore it as Spike poured what looked like Kool- Aid into his cup. "What is this?"  
  
Spike took a sip and slid it around his mouth for a moment before answering. "Most likely cheep vodka."  
  
Connor nodded and drank the mixture. He followed spike into another room with a bunch of people dancing and some really loud music. Spike talked to some girl for a minute and she pulled out a baggie from between her breasts and slid what looked like an aspirin onto Spike's tongue. Spike's eyes rolled back in his skull and he kissed the girl hard on the mouth and took one more pill in his hand. "Open up shorty"  
  
Connor obediently placed the tablet in his mouth and within a few second got a warm rush over his body. He left Spike to find water but got distracted when some girl grabbed his arm and asked him to dance. Her touch was so intense Connor couldn't manage to keep his hand off of her and they danced until Connor couldn't see straight anymore and he desperately needed water. Somehow me managed to find his way to the upstairs bathroom and nearly tripped over Spike, who was lying on the floor and somehow hand his shirt off but the duster was still on. Connor couldn't get him to wake up and began to panic when he realized that it was definitely past eleven. Not knowing what else to do Connor pulled the phone his dad had gotten him out of his pocket and clumsily dialed. "Hello Lorne?"  
  
"Connor is that you? It's eleven thirty. Where are you?"  
  
"Lorne can you come and pick me up. I'm at a party in Sunnydale an-"  
  
"Sunnydale! What the hell are you doing there?"  
  
"Spike took me. Listen can you come and get us. He won't wake up and I'm scared can you please come and get us." Connor was nears tears at this point and just wanted to go home.  
  
"Alright Connor calm down. I want you to wait right where you are until I get there. I'll call you when I'm close and I want you to take Spike with you and wait outside on the corner. If you can't get him don't worry about it he's a big boy. I'm on my way right now so stay calm."  
  
"Thanks Lorne. Oh and Lorne?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you please not call my dad?" At the Lorne hung up and Connor locked the bathroom door and resumed trying to revive Spike. Twenty minutes later Lorne called and said he was on the street waiting. Connor helped the now awake but very groggy Spike out of the house and dumped him in the backseat of Lorne's car and climbed in the front. Connor pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them as Lorne pulled away.  
  
"What the hell where you two thinking. Trying to pull a fast one on Angel while he's trying to enjoy himself for one evening. One night. And you two can't obey yourselves."  
  
"I'm really sorry Lorne. It got out of hand."  
  
"Connor you're drunk! I thought the last time would have been enough for you. What else have you been up to? Somehow Spike doesn't seem drunk enough to have passed out."  
  
"We shared a cigarette and I took this weird aspirin. That was it I swear."  
  
"You did drugs! Oh thank the Powers that your father isn't here. Of all the things you could have done smoking pot and doing ecstasy doesn't seem like the best options here."  
  
"Did you call my dad?"  
  
"Is that all you're worried about? Him being angry with you. If he were here he'd be worried sick about you. That's all he ever does anymore is worry about you. He loves you more than anything and he trusted all three of us to keep you safe and we all let him down. We should all be ashamed of ourselves. And no I didn't call him only because I didn't want to ruin his night but you're kidding yourselves if you think you're not in trouble."  
  
Connor was frightened. He had never seen Lorne this angry. Not even when he called him demon filth. The buzz was fading and so was his composure. The tears began falling down Connor's cheeks before he could even try to stop them. Spike had since woken up completely and had climbed in the front seat trying to comfort the now sobbing Connor. Lorne stair strait ahead until they had parked the car. Spike carried Connor up to his room and placed him on his bed.  
  
"Go on spike. You've done enough here." Lorne swatted Spike across his backside as he walked out the door. Spike held in his annoyance. Lorne had covered his ass and gotten both of the boys home before Angel. Lorne shuffled through Connor's drawers and pulled out clean pajamas and underwear.  
  
"Come on. You're dad will be home soon. Lets get you cleaned up before he comes in and busts us both." Lorne left the room as Connor dressed and came back with both the boy's pills and a damp washcloth. " Take theses and clean off you face. Climb into bed." Connor did what he was told and Lorne shut off the lights and left. Connor closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	7. The truth comes out

When Angel and Nina reached the penthouse it was just after two. Nina giggled as Angel fumbled with his keys and let her in.  
  
"Either you're really nervous or you really don't drink much."  
  
"Both actually." Angel admitted with a strange grin on his face. Nina drew closer and kissed Angel. He grabbed her as he pushed through the door and headed over to the couch to do the deed. Nina jumped as she began to sit on something.  
  
"Oh what in the world..."  
  
"Oh sorry Lorne must have stayed over with Connor. Come on my room's just down the hall." The two began to disrobe each other as they made their way to Angel's bedroom. Angel pulled Nina down onto the bed and they rolled over right next to Spike who was asleep on top of the covers. "Looks like I had more houseguests than I expected."  
  
"It's alright sweetie I should probably go I have a 9 am meeting anyways. Can I get a rain check?"  
  
"Sure and next time how about your place?" Angel kissed Nina goodbye and walked her to the door. He sighed as he locked up and began to search for a place to sleep. Lorne seemed to be out like a light and probably would be up long before anyone else so Angel figured it best to leave him on the couch. So now it was down to shacking up with either Connor or Spike. Both were notorious cover hogs and neither of them was very good at staying on their side of the bed. Connor was prone to nightmares, thrashing, and occasionally wetting the bed, but Spike always had an assortment of jokes aimed at Angel's sexuality ready and waiting to be used. Angel was drunk and tired and figured it best he not tie to move either sleeping individual so he tossed a blanket over Lorne, kissed Connor on the forehead, and over himself and Spike up in the big bed, hoping that he'd at least get some rest that way. When Angel awoke at noon he was more than a little shocked to find Spike, Lorne, and Connor waiting for him on the couch.  
  
"What's going on here? And why were you two sleeping here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your little hell spawn and his escort? Thanks to them I had an oh so fun drive to Sunnydale last night."  
  
"What the hell were you doing in Sunnydale? And where is the car?"  
  
"You're car is fine peaches. Its still in Sunnydale but intact."  
  
"Well that seems to be the least of my concerns right now. Why couldn't you drive home? And where were you?"  
  
"At a party."  
  
"You remember Willow's rat Amy don't you?"  
  
"You were drinking weren't you? Connor I warned you! And Spike what where you thinking taking him to a party then getting so drunk you couldn't drive home?"  
  
"They had been drinking but that wasn't the problem Angel. Connor tell your father what you did."  
  
Connor looked at the ground as he answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "We took some drugs and Spike passed out. I called Lorne to come and get us because... well... I can't drive."  
  
Angel nearly hit the roof. "You gave my son drugs? What the hell were you thinking Spike? You know he's on prescription medications! He could have passed out and had a seizure! If he had ended up in the hospital or worse you would be begging me to stake you right now!"  
  
"Angel I'm sorry..."  
  
"And you know better Connor! I told you never to take any medicine unless it came from a doctor or me."  
  
"Dad I'm sorry I know you're mad and I'm in trouble but..."  
  
"Mad? I'm so angry right now I can't see strait. I'm also unbelievably scared. How can I trust either of you to even leave the building without getting yourselves nearly killed? You've both nearly died this year isn't that stress enough? Oh and yeah you're both in more trouble than I can even comprehend right now! Not to mention we all owe Lorne a huge thank you and apology."  
  
Connor apologized to Lorne through hiccups and sobs and Spike mumbled something to his shoes. "Well Angelcakes it looks as if my work here is done. I trust you can take it from here."  
  
"Thanks for watching out for Spike and my son Lorne. And expect another more audible apology." Angel let Lorne out with a sigh and stood there looking at his two disobedient charges before devising his plan of action. "Connor I want you to wash your face and eat some lunch. Carole would be mad at us both if she found out you hadn't finished a meal in two days. When you're done I want you to wait for me in your room. Spike and I are going to his room. Come on Spike." Spike stood up and followed Angel into the elevator as they went to his room. 


	8. Crime and Punishment

Spike stormed into the room and let go of the silence once Angel had the door shut. "I don't know what you think you're doing but I am not a child Angel and I'm not going to be treated like one!"  
  
"Well you could have fooled me. You may be over one hundred but you're just a spoiled impulsive teenager who doesn't care who he drags into his problems. I sit you next to Connor and all I see is two disobedient little boys. You know my policy on you Spike. If you're going to act like a child you're going top be punished like one."  
  
Spike gasped. "You can't be serious. I was under fifty the last time! I've grown up a lot since then and I think you should respect that."  
  
"When you can like an adult maybe then we can reconsider this policy but until then you know how this works."  
  
Spike looked defeated. "Do I really have to... you know?"  
  
"Drop em' or I'll do it for you."  
  
Spike obediently slid his pants down to his knees and lay across the bed. Angel went over and grabbed a hairbrush from the nightstand. "Alright lets get this over with."  
  
Spike flinched as the hairbrush hit his skin and slapped against his bottom. He braced himself for the second blow. He was going to take his like a man. Smack. Smack. Angel laid two swift swats faster than Spike could compose himself between. He let out a small gasp as the third was laid across his bottom with a little more force behind it.  
  
"I think..." Smack. "that ten..." Smack. Smack. "should do it." Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.  
  
Spike sighed with relief. Ten wasn't too bad. He was shocked when Angel swiftly yanked down his boxers and began again. "Hey I though..." Smack. "Ouch! That you said..." Smack. "ten?" Smack. Smack. Spike eyes were beginning to fill up and he bit down on his tongue hard.  
  
"Those were for Connor." Smack. Smack. "Theses are yours." Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Tears were running down Spike cheeks silently. He didn't want to cry in front of Angel. Angel reached down and picked up Spike's belt from the floor and doubled it over. "Five more." Slap. Spike was loosing control fast. "for dragging..." Slap. "Lorne into..." Slap. A sob escaped Spike mouth and he was no longer able to control his emotions. Slap. "your mess." Slap. Spike was crying audibly now as Angel lay down the belt and began running his fingers through Spike's hair. "Shh. It's over. You're alright." Angel stayed at Spike's side until he calmed down a little and than removed his pants and shoes the rest of the way and pulled a sheet over him. "Take a nap Spike. I'll come by tonight with some blood, okay?" Spike nodded as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. Angel kissed Spike's hair and went quietly for the door. Just as he was about to make and exit spike stopped him.  
  
"H-hey Angel? Will you tell sparky I said I was sorry?"  
  
"You can do it yourself tomorrow. I want my car waxed by noon." 


	9. Connor's turn

Angel went upstairs and met Connor in his bedroom. "Are you still mad at me."  
  
Angel shook his head. "No but I'm still unhappy about what happened and you're still going to be punished. " Angel sat on the side of Connor's bed. "Come here and take down your pants." Connor came and stood next to Angel and pulled his jeans down to his knees. Angel pulled him across his lap and held Connor's legs down with one arm and laid two swift smacks with the other. Connor twitched but Angel didn't scold him. Then next two came and Connor remained still this time. Angel was a little surprised but the usually vocal child's silence.  
  
"Theses ten..." Smack. Smack. "Are for being ..." Smack. Smack " Disobedient." Smack. Smack. Angel then reached over and pulled down Connor's boxers. "And..." Smack. "these five..." Smack. "are for getting..." Smack. "Lorne..." Smack. "into this." Smack.  
  
Angel pulled Connor up and held him on his lap. The boy didn't let out one sound as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. Angel began to rock Connor and sing to him softly. He held the boy for a few minutes before removing his pants and putting him to bed. Angel leaned down to kiss Connor goodnight when the boy finally spoke.  
  
"You used to sing to me in the hospital. When I first came." Angel looked surprised and nodded silently. It still upset him to recall the event of last summer.  
  
"Yeah. When they had you really sedated. I didn't know if you could hear."  
  
"Sometimes I'd wake up for a little and I'd hear you singing. I'd try to talk but I had that tube."  
  
"It's alright. You were healing. You had to be quiet."  
  
"Dad? Will you stay with me?"  
  
"Sure." Angel climbed onto Connor's twin bed and wrapped his arm around his son. He spoke softly as Connor drifted off. "When you were in the hospital you had all these tubes and wire an I was so afraid to touch you. I sat next to you for three days just looking. Finally one of the nurses came in to unhook one of the monitors and said I could hold you for a minute. I sat down on the bed with you and you opened your eyes for a minute and fell right back asleep in my arms." 


	10. Memories

Angel stood tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on get under the wheel wells."  
  
Spike looked up at him and gave him the two-finger salute. "You're lucky I don't key you're bloody car while I'm out here every day." Spike stood there for a moment looking annoyed and the shrieked when a sudden rush of water hit him on the back, soaking his duster and the backs of his legs. Connor stood with the hose in hand laughing as Spike went after him with the bottle of turtle wax.  
  
Angel stood their watching the pair cover each other in cleaning supplies for a few minutes before clearing his throat loudly. "That's enough boys. We're kind of pressed for time. Connor you have an appointment." Suddenly Angel let out a yelp as Spike came up behind him and dumped the bucket of dirty wash water over his head. Angel grabbed a sponge and took off after the fleeing blonde vampire.  
  
An hour later Angel and Connor sat in the lobby of Carole's office.  
  
"Well you two smell good." Carole greeted as she came out into the lobby.  
  
"Washing a car I can't even drive." Connor said with a slightly annoyed tone. Even since Spike had spilled the beans that most kids his age not only drove but also had cars Connor had been begging Angel to teach him to drive.  
  
"I see well come on kiddo. I'll be back with him soon." Connor followed Carole out of the lobby and down a short hallway to her office. The room was a sunny shade of yellow and decorated with crayon drawings from various clients. Carole took her seat in a pink plastic desk chair and Connor collapsed onto and oversized tie-dyed beanbag. "So how are you doing today Connor?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Have you been taking you medications regularly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Have you been eating?"  
  
"Some. When I remember to."  
  
"Now you know you have to put at least some food in your body three times a day. You need to really try to keep up on that. Fred will have both of our heads if your not putting on weight adequately. Now how are you sleeping?"  
  
"Alright. Nothing out of the ordinary. Insomnia, nightmares, that sort of thing."  
  
"Okay. Well is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I remembered something yesterday."  
  
"About Quor Toth?"  
  
"No about the hospital. I remember it all."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I don't remember the mall or the bomb plans yet."  
  
"That's alright. Tell me what you do remember."  
  
"Well I don't remember Angel stabbing me but I remember being carried out of the mall and I remember bleeding a lot. Remember being here and there were a lot of doctors and a really bright light. And then I remember hearing my dad' voice and trying to open my eyes but they wouldn't and I remember I couldn't talk. I remember that a few times and I remember waking up but I wouldn't move my hands and wanting to get the tube out of my throat. I remember Fred taking it out and coughing a lot. I remember I was sitting up but it hurt a lot and I remember trying to ask why I couldn't move my hands and I remember the cast on my foot an trying to ask what was going on but my throat hurt a lot and going back to sleep. I remember Angel arguing with Fred over putting in a feeding tube and the restraints. I remember hearing you and Angel talking before we met. I remember my dad reading to me from some crazy book Wesley gave him, and I remember waking up and talking to Fred a little. I remember the first time we met."  
  
Carole smiled. "You didn't like me too much as I recall."  
  
Connor's intensity broke into a small laugh. "Oh that was I like you distain actually. You told them to take the restraints off and I didn't need a feeding tube. But I didn't like anyone too much then. Heck I didn't like me too much then."  
  
"Do you know what triggered this? What were you doing when you remembered this?"  
  
"My dad was singing to me."  
  
"He sang to you when you were in a coma, he can't sing."  
  
"I know." Connor smiled.  
  
"I want you to try to talk to your dad about how you feel about theses memories. You need to be able to trust him with that information. Not telling him things only causes more problems you know."  
  
"I know. I'll try alright."  
  
"Okay Connor, our time is up. I'll see you Saturday then. How's the whole grounded thing"  
  
Connor winced as he stood up. "Not so good. I think I lost the weekend probation option."  
  
"Connor! Alright we're going into overtime. What did you do? Tattoo, pierce something I can't see, spill it."  
  
Connor blushed. "Nothing that glamorous. I almost wish. I went an hour out of town to a party, did drugs, drank, and had to call Lorne for a ride home. Oh and this was all while my father was on a date."  
  
Carole looked at Connor in awe. "You're lucky not to be in a holding cell right now. I bet you're father was pissed."  
  
"I thought he would spontaneously combust he was so mad. I think I'll be paying for this indefinitely."  
  
Carole shook her head. "Well I better release you back to the prison guard. Behave yourself alright?"  
  
"I will." Connor waved as he walked out of the office and headed over to Wesley's office for his history lesson. 


	11. Disaggreement

"Alright Connor can you name the society that organized the Boston tea party?" Wesley asked sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Um... Benjamin Franklin?"  
  
"Connor have you been studying any of this? You're father said your supposed to be studying two hours a night. Have you even touched your history book?"  
  
"Well I brought it didn't I?"  
  
"You know full well what I mean. Now I postponed your examination until Wednesday so I expect you to use your time wisely and study. So now gather your things and I'll escort you to the lab."  
  
Connor sighed and shoved his disheveled book into his backpack before tossing it casually over one shoulder and following Wesley out the door of the office. The pair took the elevator to the basement lab and we both happily greeted by Fred whose white lab coat was covered in a thick orange substance.  
  
"Sorry about the mess we had a little incident with an experiment. Come on Connor I've got a video to show you."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Somehow I don't think this one involves Rebecca Romaine Stamos in full body paint." Wesley said referencing Angel's recent annoyance at finding twelve pay per view charges for x-men 2 on his cable bill.  
  
"Hey! At least I don't have a stash of pictures of naked librarians!" Wesley blushed deeply remembering how Connor had discovered that when looking for some scissors in his desk.  
  
Fred eyes widened in surprise."That's enough boys. The video is on the dangers of cigarettes."  
  
"Oh great. Does any of my business not get told to the entire staff? What does my dad send out memos to all you people?" Connor's cries of annoyance caused a momentary pause throughout the lab.  
  
"Actually it was my idea." Fred replied calmly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well Wesley and I are going to look over some slides I want you to sit in my office and watch the entire movie this time." Fred shot the boy a look of distrust.  
  
"I promise I swear." And at that Connor retreated into Fred office and popped in the video. He watched with little interest for about a half hour before Spike wandered in.  
  
"Is X-men on again? I though gramps blocked the PPV."  
  
"No and he did. It's a stupid video on smoking."  
  
"Smoking eh? It'll screw up those lungs it will. They'll cut a bloody hole in your neck to breath. Bad stuff unless of course you don't breath." Spike quipped with a smart assed grin as he proceeded to flop down into one of the empty chairs and watch the movie, which was clearly made at least ten years ago. The two sat around cracking jokes on the film for a few minutes before Spike's tone changed. "Sorry bout last night." He mumbled.  
  
"Whatever its not a big deal. I got myself into it anyways."  
  
"I shouldn't have taken you and I should've looked out for you. I would have never taken Dawn-"  
  
"Hey, I said it was my problem. I don't know Dawn is but I'm not her and I knew better. I'm not five years old."  
  
"You're a lot more like you father than you think. Having to take all the credit even if it means bringing yourself down."  
  
"Is this about him? Did he put you up to this? My gosh." Connor was up and pacing now. "That's so like him to do that. Its not his place to ask for an apology I don't want."  
  
"Hey I'll have you know peaches didn't say a thing to me about yesterday. I'm sorry for doing something nice for my friends. I do have a concise you know. I don't just screw people over and go get comfy in front of the telly. You know what forget this. I'm the big bad I'm not getting in a fight with a 17 year old. I'm out." With that spike grabbed his duster and headed for the door. "And just to let you know junior I took both our punishments." 


	12. a little advice

Angel sat silently on the couch with the book he was reading sitting open on his lap. He had been concerned when he had to practically force feed Connor dinner and how he had begged to be left alone to his studies. It had been two hours since a sound had come from the room and angel had wandered by several times just to make sure he was in there and still breathing. He had dropped the book when he finally heard the desk chair move across the parquet floor. Angel tried to act casual as Connor made his way through the room and into the bathroom. Angel looked sideways past the book at Connor who was fumbling through the medicine cabinet.  
  
"How's the studying going?" He asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Angel listened ask Connor began to remove his pill from the yellow plastic bottles and pour himself a glass of water. "Going to bed so soon? It's only eleven you know."  
  
"I'm tired." At that Connor exited the bathroom and started back to his own room.  
  
"Wait Connor. Is something bothering you? You can tell me"  
  
Connor stopped and looked Angel in the eye as he lied. "No."  
  
Angel sat pondering what to do for several minutes after Connor left before going and knocking on the boy's door. "Connor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Connor, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"No...I'm naked."  
  
Angel bit his lip in order to stifle a laugh. He had learned that trick the summer he had stayed with Gunn and Fred once they had explained to him how it was inappropriate to dress or undress in front of anyone. Ignoring his request Angel knocked once then entered to find Connor sitting on his bed fully dressed.  
  
"You know you'd be feeling pretty sheepish right now if that had been true."  
  
Angel smiled as he sat on the bed next to his son. "I'll take my chances. So are you going to tell me what's up?"  
  
"Do I get a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
Connor sighed loudly. "I got in a fight with Spike. He tried to apologize and I got mad. Then he got mad. I haven't seen him since. "  
  
"Don't worry about him too much. He's a bigger hot head than you are even. Let him blow off some steam." Angel looked at his son who seemed unphased by his reassurances. "But that's not the issue is it?"  
  
"I feel... guilty. He got in trouble because I did. And I don't like fighting with my ... friends. It's different with you and Lorne and Wes and all you guys."  
  
Angel nodded as he listened to his son and paused to make sure he had finished before replying. "I understand that this is new for you. You haven't really had friends before, and that's partially my fault. It's different when you fight with you're friends, that's true, and it's not easy and will never be. But don't worry too much about Spike; he's a big boy he can take it."  
  
Connor's tone changed abruptly. "That's what this whole thing is about! He got in trouble because of me. It's my fault! I made my own choice. Nobody should pay for it but me."  
  
"It's not that simple Connor. It's good that you're taking responsibility for your actions but the things you do have repercussions you may not have intended. I know that's harsh and unfair but that's how life works. And as far as Saturday night goes Spike is much older than you are and facilitated that whole charade. In my book that means you take on everything that you caused. My advice to you is that you both cut your losses and agree that Saturday was a mutual mistake."  
  
"I'm sorry dad." Connor managed to whisper as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Angel pulled his son into a hug. "It's alright. I know." Connor pulled away and whipped his eyes with the back of his hand. "So how much time in here were you studying and how much were you worrying?"  
  
Connor laughed as he sniffled. "I still have to read another chapter in that book." Connor nodded at the copy of Catcher in the Rye that lay unopened on his desk.  
  
Angel went over and retrieved the book. "How 'bout I read it to you? Get in bed." Connor crawled under the sheets and put his head on the pillow. Angel sat on the edge of the bed, removed the bookmark, and began to read. "all I could think of was her checkers lined up in the back row..." 


	13. apology accepted

Connor looked at the red glowing numbers on the clock. Four AM and Angel was out like a light, lying face down oh his bed. Gingerly Connor crept out the door of the executive suite and into the elevator. He didn't relax until he stepped out and into the empty first floor lobby. Realizing he had escaped undetected Connor wandered slowly towards the entrance to the parking garage. He paused and looked around then jumped when he heard a voice.  
  
"Not sleepwalking now too are you sparky?" Connor spun quickly to see Spike sitting on the hood of the '67 Plymouth convertible with a cigarette in hand. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Spike. What are you doing out here?" Connor feigned surprise.  
  
"I'm taking a smoke break. You on the other hand are going right back were you came from." Spike hopped off the hood and tossed his cigarette on the ground and hooked arms with Connor.  
  
"Spike I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. Now back to bed before captain forehead wakes up and has the whole bloody place looking for you." Spike replied as he began to drag Connor back into the lobby.  
  
"Wait don't you want to talk about this?"  
  
"No. Now we'll be real quiet like and go to bed." Spike replied as they made their way into the elevator. "We can have a little sit down in a few hours and decide what to do to make it up to big green."  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"No. Never really was. You?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good now we can all sleep tight. Now well just get you back into bed." Spike quipped as he pulled Connor out of the elevator and went to open the door to Angel's suite and slipped quietly into Connor's room past the sleeping vampire.  
  
"Do you want to stay? We can play x box."  
  
"Ha ha funny explain to your pops then how I kept you up all night and now everyone gets to deal with you walking around like a very cranky zombie all day."  
  
"Alright go. But if your bored tomorrow your welcome to pop in during Wesley's test."  
"Sure I haven't popped in on the watcher wanna be in a while. Gotta ruffle his feathers." At that Spike waved and crept quietly out of his boss's suite and back to is own place for the night. 


	14. spring cleaning

It was Friday afternoon and Connor looked unbelievably bored. He and Spike had been commissioned to move boxes from the Hyperion to the rooms of their respective owners. Angel himself had started the job early in the morning, moving all of Cordelia's things into storage before Connor could catch a glimpse of it. It was still a very sore subject with Connor, who was still getting over her death. Now Angel's son and Spike were taking over where he had left off. When the initial move was made Fred, Wes, and Gunn had throw together what was essential and had left everything else to be taken care of at a later date. Things had been chaotic with Connor's breakdown then Spike's arrival in ghost form that it had been pushed back but now seemed as good a time as any to make the move official.  
  
"You're old man's a pack rat." Spike commented as he and Connor dropped off the sixth and seventh boxes in front of the penthouse doors.  
  
"He has everything he and Angelus ever wore and some of it is just sick." Connor replied as he dropped his box on the floor.  
  
Spike laughed in reply. "And what are the boxes with both your names on them?"  
  
"Those should really be called box of inappropriate baby gifts. There's tons of stuff he got for an infant that shouldn't even be in a baby's room. There's this like twenty pound fancy snow globe thing, a complete miniature hockey set, a very charred crib, and some priceless videos."  
  
"Hockey? When did Captain Forehead take up hockey?"  
  
"I guess it happened with that whole Buffy 'I want to be Dorothy Hamilton' thing. He tried to learn to play but failed pretty miserably."  
  
"I can just see good ole' nancy boy on those pretty lil' skates." Spike commented doing some mock figure skater dance.  
  
Connor giggled in reply. "I bet if we checked he probably has the evidence somewhere." Without needing further prompting Spike ripped open the cardboard carton and searching through the contents. Connor sat down, pulled a box into his lap, and followed in suit. The first few boxes were all clothes and were left in a heap but spike struck pay dirt on box number four.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like I found them." Spike yelled as he pulled the skates out of the box on his hands. Connor ran over to inspect.  
  
"That's not all." He replied reaching into the box. "Check the pictures." With that Connor pulled out a framed photo of Buffy and Angel in an ice rink with him gripping onto her hands for dear life and looking majorly pissed that someone was taking a picture.  
  
Spike laughed out loud. "Let us see what else we got." The hockey paraphernalia was soon forgotten as the next box revealed the Angelus clothing line.  
  
Connor pulled out the top item, unfolded it and held it up. "What kind of pants are theses?"  
  
"Those aren't really pants per say. There called chaps. There meant to be worn over pants but Angelus missed the memo somewhere down the line."  
  
"That's not an image I needed."  
  
"Believe me you're lucky u missed it." Spike replied tossing out a few pairs of leather pants and a thong before picking up a very old looking sketchbook. Connor peered over the vampire's shoulder as he flipped through the pages. There were literally hundreds drawings of people including several of Spike, Dru, and Darla over the years, Buffy both plus and minus clothing, A few of the AI team, one of a very pregnant Darla, a few of Connor as an infant and the last ten pages or so were of the vampire's son nearly grown. The duo was silent as they looked over the pages and were startled when the artist himself appeared behind them and cleared his throat loudly. Connor and Spike sat like two children caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"What happened to my stuff?" Angel asked rather calmly.  
  
"Um... hi dad we were...um?" Connor stammered clutching the book to his chest.  
  
"Looking for your ice skates." Spike tried to fill in calmly.  
  
Angel ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Go on Spike. You can help Harmony file. I'll help Connor clean this up." Spike shot Connor an apologetic look as the doors of the elevator shut. "You should have asked if you wanted to look at this stuff." Angel scolded as he began to pick up things from the heap on the floor. "I don't go looking through your things now do I? You know I try to be respectful of you privacy but I feel like your getting more and I'm getting less "  
  
"Dad I'm sorry." Connor replied pitifully still clinging to the sketchbook.  
  
"What have u got there?" Angel asked as he looked over at his son. He walked over and watched as the boy slowly pulled the book away from his chest. Angel smiled slightly. "I was planning on showing you that one day. You can keep it if you'd like. There are a few you'd probably rather not see but I think I'm a little late for that."  
  
"They're very good."  
  
"When I was your age I wanted to be an artist. I told my father and he laughed in my face. Told me I was being childish. My mother bought that book for me for my eighteenth birthday. That's one of the only things I've kept over the years. I thought that was lost in the move."  
  
"I don't need to have this." Connor replied and abruptly thrust the book forward.  
  
"No it's yours now. I wish I had something more interesting to pass on. Other dad's have baseballs and high school jackets to pass onto their sons."  
  
"No this is cool." Connor answered reassuringly. "Besides it's not like I have anyone to compare it to."  
  
Angel winced at the comment then returned to gathering up his things. "By the way that was a nice thing you and Spike did for Lorne."  
  
"It was the least we could do after we royally screwed up." Connor commented as he joined his father in picking up.  
  
"He said to thank you both and that he loves you but refuses to ever baby- sit again."  
  
Connor chuckled. "You know dad I'm a big boy. I can hang around this place without anyone and be alright."  
  
"I know I'd just feel better if you'd humor me just for a little while longer."  
  
Connor nodded and continued to repack the boxes. Reaching for the thong the gears in Connor's head began to turn. "Hey I didn't think you were big on the underwear thing." He asked holding up the garment.  
  
"Well Angelus wasn't big on wearing it under anything." Angel told him without missing a beat. Being profoundly disturbed by that thought Connor continued to clean up in silence. 


End file.
